room for one more
by rectifyinflux
Summary: future-fic. Skye and Ward are welcoming a baby into their family.


**AN: This might be complete nonsense but I had to write something light. Because I promised myself I would not write something where someone dies and things go dark which then makes myself and everyone else cry - for now. ****I am no doctor, nor have I ever been pregnant - this was all Google and from various TV episodes so I apologize in advance for anything that seems off. Oh and I have twitter now, same username if you guys wanna tweet me or something :)**

* * *

**(Skye & Simmons)**

"Deja vu, huh?" Skye grins as Simmons draws her blood. "But I'm limiting you to just this one."

"Although I do hope the circumstances aren't as dire."

"It's probably nothing."

"Any symptoms? Coughing? Headaches?"

"Nope. Just really tired, I've been falling asleep everywhere. AC's making us test all the systems before we go online and that shit is really messing with me. And Ward's paranoid, he thinks I caught something from the last mission."

Simmons goes through her charts. "I won't rule that out until the bloodwork comes through. But your vaccinations are all up-to-date."

"How's Fitz?"

"Better. We're working on a little something - it was his idea, it's completely brilliant but we already know that because he's Fitz - OH MY LORD!"

"Tell me it's not alien disease?!"

"No." Simmons thrusts the papers at her. "Human chorionic gonadotropin."

"Uh, yeah, I've got nothing."

"You're pregnant."

"What?! No - really?" Skye snatches the results.

"Yes! When was your last period?"

"I don't know actually. Can't remember, maybe 2-3 months ago."

"Shall we do an ultrasound?"

"We have equipment for that?" Skye asks, "Why do we have equipment for that?"

"Oh, ultrasounds are famously used for gathering information on the baby but they are also useful in getting better images for other vital organs. Considering how we're 30,000ft in the air most days, it comes in handy for a mobile medical bay of sorts. Lie down, please."

Skye yelps when the gel is slathered on her stomach, "So sorry." Simmons peers at the screen, moving the device this way and that. "Huh, judging by this, I can safely say that you are around 4 -"

"4 weeks - are you serious?"

"This doesn't lie. See here," She points at a dot, "that'll grow into a beautiful baby. He or she should grow their arm and leg buds around this time."

"How do you know so much about this? I mean you know a lot of stuff but I'm wondering if there's like a limit to your knowledge."

"My mother is a gynaecologist, Skye - her books were one of the first non-children ones I ever read and my goodness, the human body is absolutely fascinating. A collection of cells and soon enough, a little human that you'll be bringing into the world, crying and screaming their little lungs out."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that part until we're almost at the finish line. Holy crap, I'm pregnant!"

"Jem," Skye says, "Are you crying?"

"What - no, it's just some particle might have landed on my cornea. It's my eye's natural reaction, a defence mechanism."

"Come here, you weirdo."

"I'm so happy for you, Skye. And Grant." Simmons mumbles into her shoulder, "You both deserve this - so much."

The girls are a weeping mess when Fitz enters, arms laden with equipment and talking a mile a minute. Simmons immediately reaches to close her screen, wiping at her eyes. "What's going on here?"

"He loved her so much and then to save Harry. After all that time, having to watch the woman he loved with another man, and he still loved her."

"Always." Skye adds.

"It's that time of month again, isn't it?" He says before going to his own computer.

"Hey, can I get a print out of that?"

"Of course."

"And can we keep this between us?"

Simmons opened and closed her mouth a few times, "It will be very difficult but my lips will be sealed."

**(Ward)**

Ward sidles up behind her as she's removing her bracelets, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. "Hey," He presses a kiss to her hair, "feeling better?"

"Fatigued."

"Coulson should ease up on the work, you're running on empty, sweetheart." He tucks her hair behind her ears. "He'll understand. What did Jemma say?"

"About that," Skye hands him the envelope that's been in her pocket all morning, "Open it."

It's a black and white, he can barely discern anything. But Skye's circled something in red marker, a speech bubble next to it, 'Hi Daddy'. "Skye, is this -"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

Ward stills, fingers clenched on the photo, staring at it as if it was some language he'd never seen in his life.

"Ward, say something."

He clears his throat, "You're pregnant - but how?"

"Like how did it happen? Uh - the mechanics? Or do you want specifics? We had sex - you can get pregnant when you don't have protected sex which we did not do that time when we were in -"

"No. I know that - just - fuck."

Skye's face falls, "Are you - do you not want this?"

"What?!" His head shoots up, panic-clearly written on his face. He tugs her to stand between his knees, hands cupping her face, "No, sweetheart, no. That's not what I meant - of course, I want this. I just wasn't expecting it. And I meant fuck in the fuck, we're going to be parents' way. That still sounds bad. But it's a good surprise, really."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No. Fuck, no." Ward says, holding up the ultrasound picture between them, "I'm gonna be a Dad, you're going to be a Mom. That's our baby." He looks at it again, "Well, it just looks like a bean right now but that's our baby. It's going to look like us because it's our baby. We made that."

"Uh yeah."

He's suddenly on his feet, twirling her in his arms. "Shit, we're going to be parents," he stops, laying her carefully on the bed. "We're going to be responsible for this," he pushes her shirt up, caressing her still-flat stomach.

"Hey, no freaking out, okay? We'll figure it out. Together." Skye places a hand over his, "One thing's for sure, this baby is going to be the most loved in the entire goddamn world because no one's ever going to love a baby like we are."

"God, I love you." He kisses Skye and her stomach, "Both of you."

* * *

They wanted to wait for the first trimester to pass but Skye had been overcome with all-day sickness ("It's 4pm, Ward! It is not fucking _morning_ sickness.") Fitz was convinced it was food poisoning and absolutely refused to eat anything on the plane unless it was cooked with his lab equipment.

No one was more relieved when they began telling the team than Simmons, she had ran out of her prepared lines (that she had for almost every situation) and was just running out of the room at this point.

They had decided that Coulson would be the first - out of respect and because he was practically Skye's father. Of course, that got shot to hell when Trip walked in whilst they argued on the best approach.

* * *

**(Trip)**

His jaw had dropped before he collected himself, backtracked from the room and then proceeded to walk in as if he hadn't heard anything. Skye and Ward stared at him, expecting some sort of reaction but Trip only digs through various boxes for a few folders, tucks them under his arm and exits the room, leaving them confused.

**(Coulson)**

"Hey AC!" Skye grins, steaming coffee in hand and tugging Ward with the other. "Whatcha up to?"

Coulson looks up, "Thank God," he sighs. "I really needed that. What do you want?" He asks in that very fatherly way where one usually takes out a wallet because money is involved.

"Nothing really. You've just been cooped up here all day and we thought maybe you'd like company."

"Okay," he salutes them, taking another sip.

Skye and Ward exchange a look, she pokes him in the arm, tilting her head. "Uh - Coulson, great coffee huh?"

Skye facepalms, _really_, she mouths. _I couldn't think of anything_, he replies.

"Yeah." Coulson looks at them, "Are you sure there's nothing? This is weird, even for you."

"Ward broke your mug!" Skye blurts.

"What?" He hissed, staring at her in horror.

"Go with it," She whispers.

"Yeah, I did. It just fell off the counter. Sorry about that."

"This better not be May's, you know how -"

"No. We got you a new one." Ward says, "Thought it would be more appropriate."

Skye exhales in relief when Coulson finally looks at it. They didn't really have much time when the Bus landed but it was the best they could do. The mug was plain black ("To keep up with the whole SHIELD thing," She reasoned) with the words 'World's Badass Grandpa' in white block letters. "Huh."

"Coulson?"

"Dad?"

"This says -" He looks up, Skye nods encouragingly. He turns to Ward who looked uncertain, as if worried Coulson was going to kill him or something.

Of course, his reaction was wholly unexpected. They're still not sure it happened - but it did. Skye has footage of it. There's a loud SQUEEEE before Coulson practically jumps over the desk in excitement. "You're pregnant?" She nods. "And I'm going to be a grandpa?!"

"Better believe it, AC."

He hugs her, "You too, Grant," he motions as Ward awkwardly moves closer.

**(May)**

They catch her sitting at the counter, drinking her usual cup of green tea whilst reading the news on her tablet. She turns to face them, eyebrow raised expectantly as if to say 'well?'

"We're pregnant."

May's reaction is - well, Skye hoped it had been more, what she wasn't sure, just something more.

The pilot had one of her non-expressions and it gave away absolutely nothing. For a moment, she thinks she's disappointed her.

"Congratulations." May says softly, reaching over to press a kiss to Skye's temple.

Ward fights the flinch as May walks past him, she squeezes his shoulder, nodding. There's a small smile. He's relieved. She didn't disapprove of Skye's decision but had been wary when Coulson first brought him back onto the team.

**(Fitz)**

They find Fitz and Jemma, working on their weekly maintenance of the DWARVES, the latter who was bursting with excitement before clamping her hands over her mouth at Skye's glare.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asks, staring between his other half and the couple who'd entered. "You lot have been acting odd. Well, more Jemma."

"Can't blame her really, she's been sitting on a very big secret." Ward says, "Soon to get bigger."

Skye smacks his chest with the back of her hand, looking at him incredulously. "What Ward means to say is that we'll be welcoming someone to the team soon."

"Really?" Fitz straightens, hands on his hips. "Don't we already have too many people on the bus? Who's it this time?"

"Our baby." Skye says casually.

"As if we - wait, you said baby? As in the agent's name is Baby like Agent Baby or an infant, you said 'our baby'?"

"Oh, Fitz."

"Infant," Ward confirms.

He looks over both of them, Skye especially before turning to Jemma. "You knew? And you didn't tell me? How'd you manage?"

"It wasn't easy." Jemma says.

"Understatement of the year."

"Oh hush you,"

"Whilst we're on topic, there's something we wanted to discuss." Ward takes Skye's hand as Fitzsimmons nod eagerly. "We decided that you two should be the baby's godparents."

This time, Jemma's squeal is unrestrained and goddamned, it was shrill. Fitz bursts into tears, tackling Ward into a bear hug, "Parents! I can't believe it. It's an honour. I'll be the best there is - won't let you down." He releases Ward to pull Skye, startling her. "Thank you. We'll teach it everything we know."

"Oh yes!" Jemma says, "A labcoat! Oh, how adorable would that be? He or she can do experiments with us."

They begin suggesting possible experiments for when the baby arrives. Ward wants to voice his concerns and worries (really, the lab still has the random explosion or odd fire which Simmons assures is simply a "minor mishap").

"I know. But let them have their fun."

**(Trip. Again)**

They're cuddled up in the living room, watching a movie because Skye insisted and Ward's not going to deny her anything because she's carrying his child, when Trip sits in the armchair, arms crossed looking at them pointedly.

"Everything okay, man?"

"You tell me, bro."

Skye rolls her eyes, "Enough with your passive aggressive shit."

"So you've been going around telling everyone."

"About the baby?" Ward asks.

Trip gives him the "well, duh" look. "What? I don't get an announcement?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You already know!" Skye says. Trip shrugs.

"I wanted to give you the opportunity to tell me when you were ready. On your terms."

"How is this on our terms?!"

Ward pinches the bridge of his nose, sitting up. "Trip, Skye's pregnant. We're having a baby."

"Guys, that was unexpected! Congrats. I'm so happy for you."

"You're an idiot." Skye says, swatting his hand away when he reaches to ruffle it. "Our baby's going to have an idiot uncle."

"Nope. Uncle Trip will be the coolest." He declares.


End file.
